We propose acquisition of a Radioisotope Production Beam Line as an instrument to be attached to the University of Washington CNTS cyclotron. It includes the beam line with necessary magnets, valves and vacuum support and two radiochemical hot cells. Short-lived radioisotopes will be made in targets mounted on three ports at the end of the beam line and will be transported through a trench into a neighboring radiochemistry laboratory that will be equipped with two hot cells. The first cell will be used to receive the newly made isotope, purify it and aliquot it for further use in biomedical projects. When more complex chemical syntheses are required they can be done safely in the second cell. The operation of the Radioisotope Production Beam Line will be done by a radiochemist. The individual investigators who have described biomedical projects in support of this shared instrumentation proposal will be the end users of the materials. The Beam Line will be used to make isotopes that are not available commercially because of their short half life. The primary isotopes (and half lives) required for the research described in these proposals are C-11 (20m), F-18 (109m), 0-15(2m), Br-77 (57h), Fe-52 (8.3h), 1-123 (13.3h), Rb-81 (4.6 hr to Kr-81m, 13 sec), Ne-19 (17.2s), and At-211 (7.2h). The carbon will be used to label several molecules, including amino, nucleic and fatty acids, and some drugs. The halogen isotopes will be used to label drugs, glucose and antibody fragments. The latter class of molecules will also be labeled with astatine, an alpha emitter for experimental radiation therapy. The inert gases and oxygen have life times of a few seconds and will be used for developing a unique approach for measuring regional blood flow. Pharmacodynamic studies with gamma emitting derivatives of a variety of drugs, including methotrexate, misonidazole, chlorpromazine, desmethylimipramine and thioridazine are planned. The availability of new tracers from this instrument will allow NIH investigators to do experiments that are not possible with existing sources of radiochemicals.